A Hopeless (or maybe not so much) Romance
by 00ShizzyHitsu-Chan00
Summary: Shizuo x Sophei Sophei is a shady looking girl, who has much in common with Izaya. She wants to meet Shizuo and learn about him. (She has the same appearance as the female version of Izaya, Kanra.) Rated M for future chapters and a bit of language.
1. The Intro: They Meet

I walked around quietly… I had heard Izaya talk about Shizuo… I wonder what he's really like. I guess I'll have to find out for myself.

* * *

Now I had only seen Mr. Heiwajima once or twice, but when I saw him, I knew it was him. As I neared, I noticed his very soft, manly features. Wait—what am I saying? Oh well. I hadn't noticed he was so handsome.

Like, movie star handsome. He hadn't a single blemish on his face. God damn, what makes his skin that fucking perfect?

"Hello, Shizuo Heiwajima," I said just above a whisper, my eyes dark as the night I met him.

"Hi. What do you want?" Shizuo said in a gruff tone.

I smiled as I walked around him, looking him up and down, taking in everything about his appearance, even his scent. He was so tall. He was skinny and you could see the muscle underneath his white, button-up dress shirt. His biceps were extremely toned, more or less like he worked out, but I knew that wasn't the case. His hair was a platinum blonde color, but, looking closely, I could see dark roots.

And cigarettes. He smelled of sweet, addicting cigarettes. I was on the brink of swooning. Izaya never smelled this intoxicating.


	2. Chapter 2: Russian Sushi

**Hope you guys like this better. The into was rough but I think this is better :) **

I watch him closely, noticing how intently he's watching me.

"Looking me up and down will do no good for you, Shizu-chan." I said as I snapped my fingers lightly.

"Did that damn Flea send you to dick around with me?" he nearly yells.

"I know nothing of this "Flea" you speak of. If you're talking about Izaya Cum-Dumpster Orihara, then yes, I do in fact know him. I was married to him. But he did not send me here." I lift a finger. "I came here of my own accord." I grin at Shizuo waiting for his response.

His face softens a bit at my words, which was a god damn surprise to me. "Eh. I see. So what does bring you here?"

"I figured I'd come by and see what everyone's big hissy fit was over." I shrugged and walked around him, his eyes following me as I do so.

_Obviously he doesn't believe me. Does he have any idea how easy he is to read?_

"What have you heard about me, girl? That I'm a monster?" He takes a step closer.

_Did I hear a bit of a southern accent to that? I'm sure I did. I didn't expect Shizuo was from the south._

I laughed a bit and replied, "My name is Sophei, not _Girl_. Yes, I've heard rumors about you, especially ones about you having superhuman strength. Of course, that is not Izaya's wording. He says that you are an ugly monster…" I grin mischievously, "But you don't seem so bad."

I look up and the city lights catch my eyes making them sparkle a bit.

"That damned Izaya. I'm not surprised about his opinion of me though. Anyways—How are you, erm, Ms. Sophei-chan?"

_What? This monster I've heard Izaya speak of, he has manners? Why yes. Izaya is correct. Shizuo Heiwajimi is in fact a very odd human. But Izaya isn't a matter to me anymore. Fuck him harder than the prostitute that walks down Main. _

"I'm doing fair," I say crossing my arms, "And you?"

"Ne, I'm well. You said you _were_ married to Izaya?" he asked.

_I didn't expect him to pounce this soon. Guess I'll tell him the truth. What can it hurt?_

"Yes, indeed. I _was_ married to Izaya. But I am no longer, that is the past, this is the future. Here I am now, Mr. Heiwajimi. In the future and _not_…" I pause momentarily, "the past. Let us not dwell on the past."

The face Shizuo was making was priceless. A bit of shock and awe all in one.

Shizuo said expressionlessly, "So what are you up to?"

"I'm just trying to make money looking for some information. Not on you of course. And you?" I reply as cool as a cucumber.

"If the Flea told you anything—God damn it! I still can't believe that you _MARRIED _him! But anyways, if he told you anything, I'm still doing the same ole bartending and working as a body guard for a friend. Pretty boring and usual if you ask me."

Little neko ears pop out of my adorable little head, "I would marry that Flea! He was a kind and loving asshole. But I've moved on from him. He overstepped his bounds a long time ago…" I said growling and looking down.

"Okay, hun, whatever you say." He mumbled after a brief pause, "She probably only liked him for his dick. He must have a damn big one for anyone to remotely like him," he snickered.

I grimaced. "His penis was any normal size. I don't care too much for size," I laughed. "He was actually loving and nice, but still an asshole." I pouted momentarily.

"Whatever you say. Hey, maybe you should take me to some nice fancy restaurant to repay me for my time. Time ain't cheap. You of all people should know," he said playfully.

_So this is the real Shizuo. He doesn't seem like much of a monster to me. People easily misjudge him. I kinda feel sorry for him. _She blushes a bit._ Okay. I'll slap myself later for that. _

"Okay. Whatever. Is Russian sushi good enough for you?" I said averting my glance.

When I looked up I saw his eyes beaming.  
"I'll take that as a yes," I say while grabbing his wrist pulling him in the direction of Russian Sushi.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date Night

As they walk to Russian Sushi, they walk in silence aside from a few sighs and laughs at the jokes they hear of people around them. It was a really warm night for May. There were all kinds of people out walking around of all ages. It was a pretty lively night, to say the least. They both met a new, slightly intriguing person just a few minutes earlier and both found themselves thinking about how they had just met and were already headed to dinner together. They both chuckled to themselves. That thought didn't cross either of their minds for a while.

* * *

"Hey, Simon!" I watched as Shizuo

made light comments about all the people out that night and how full the restaurant was compared to usual. "Can you get us a table or booth for two? Whichever comes open first," he said casually, knowing Simon would work his magic and they would get a table in no time.

_I knew that Shizuo was friends with Simon but I didn't realize they were close enough that Simon would go out of his way to get us a table before everyone that was waiting for a table in the lobby. Whatever, as long as I get food…_

* * *

They are finally seated and are sitting across from one another.

"So, why'd you want to talk with me? Or whatever you wanted with me? The real reason…" he looked at me with a somewhat menacing look.

"Well, you want all honesty? I've been interested in you for quite a while, and I wanted to try and get to know you." I said glancing away looking at all the people around us.

"Mhm. I see. You are very much like Izaya," he smirked ever so slightly and then calls to Simon to order. "Give me the chef's choice, Simon."

"And for your girlfriend?" Simon looks over and winks at me, obviously joking with Shizu-chan.

Shizuo has a fit over this and denies my being his girlfriend…

"I'll have some fancy tuna and regular sushi and a Sprite," I said smiling a bit to Simon.

_Damn it, I love Simon so much sometimes. You wouldn't know, but Simon really does have a terrible sense of humor. _

"So about you being interested in me… What do you want to know?" he said scratching his head.

"I don't know… I actually just want to know more about you," I said feeling a blush creep up on my face.

_Why do I want to know him? He's not really anything out of the ordinary. Aside from his insane strength, of course. Maybe. Maybe it's because I'm so lonely. I sit at home all day either on the computer searching for information on people. Or go out, creeping in the shadows. Again, to get information on people. All kinds of connections pay me for it. I'm just living to work. Damn it. I'm so fucking disgusting and filthy. I'm just a lonely info broker… _

My blush fades into the emotionless stare I didn't even have to practice to perfect.

"A chef's choice and fancy tuna with sushi!" a waiter I had seen many times before shouted happily.

"Chef's choice here~" Shizuo called.

"And the fancy tuna with sushi for me, ne," I said softly.

I look up and see Simon walking over with two small plates with some western looking food on them. Red velvet cake? I had seen it in movies a couple times.

"This one on me," Simon said in his rough Russian accent.

With sparkling eyes and a drooling mouth, "Simon! Did you make this? Or did you get it shipped in from overseas?" I said.

"From overseas, darling. I plan on to make it soon. I have recipe. But taste this and be able to compare it to mine when I make and tell me what I do wrong," Simon replied.

"Okay, Simon. Thank you so much!" I say. Western food is a delicacy around here. And especially western sweets.

"Oh yeah. Thanks, my man," Shizuo says, obviously not realizing what a treat it is to have this desert.

We sat there and ate in silence. The food was actually really delicious. And oh my god! The cake was perfect! I'd never eaten anything like it before. I hope Simon can perfect the recipe and start serving this on the menu. We called for the bill, separately. It was a pretty cheap meal for the quality…

"Thank you Shizu-chan for having dinner with me. It was a really fun date even though we didn't talk that much," I said as seductively as I could.

"U-Uh. No problem, Sophei-chan," he said scratching his head as a blush spread across his cute, chubby cheeks.

* * *

We got up walked out of Russian Sushi and said our goodbyes.

* * *

"Well, goodnight, Sophei-chan. See you later."  
I ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll definitely be seeing you later, Shizu-kun," I smiled.

By now Shizuo is red from his face to his neck.

"Awhe. Does little Shizu-chan have a fever?" I reached up and rubbed his forehead with my thumb, causing his blush to deepen.

"N-No! I'm fine. I gotta get home… And… Feed my… uh, cat!" he stuttered turning away from me.

"Whatever you say my precious human. Enjoy the rest of your night with this cat you say you have," I said with a smirk.

* * *

With this we parted ways and I returned home to my little apartment, slamming the door shut, locking it as soon as I got in.

* * *

_Dear God. I didn't expect him to get all embarrassed. I was actually expecting him to become flustered and smash my head in. Interesting. I think I'll play around with the monster of Ikebukuro some more. But it was adorable and very gratifying to see Shizu-chan blush. Who knew? Who knew that this god damn MONSTER had a soft spot? I sure as hell didn't. Which is precisely why I must continue this game. I will win this game._

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and tell me how you feel about the direction it's going. Feel free to tell me WHAT direction you'd like it to go and I'll see if I can make it happen in future chapters. –**Shizzy Hitsu-chan 3 (I'm actually thinking about making the next chapter from our Shizu-chan's perspective, btw)


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visit

**Perspective of Shizuo Heiwajima:**

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was one hell of a night. So I'm juss sittin' here, in the fucking middle of the night, at the corner of this random ass house, somewhere outta the city lights, and this BITCH walks up out of fucking NOW WHERE. I shit you not. I'm just sittin' there, puffin' on muh cigarette, and WHAMBOLAMBOLAM! Bitch walks up an' starts talkin' ta me. Like, what the hell is that.  
Skipping the soft shit—_

_So anyway, I suckered her into taking me to dinner at Russian Sushi and THEN I end up payin' fer myself. WELL SHIT. I wouldna' said nothin' if she had'a said I was payin' like God damn. 'Scuse my language momma. So—_

_We just sittin' there, 'bout ta walk off an' go home, an' this bitch reaches up and kisses me on the damn cheek. I thought I was gonna get a boner right then and there, sheeeiiit. It surprised the hell outta me, man. Like would ya' know anybody'd wanna kiss on me? The "Monster of Ikebukuro"kissed? Hell yes. I got kissed right smack on the cheek. She smelled good too. Even though I hadn't been kissed on in a while, it sure as hell felt good. UNTIL SHE FUCKING COMMENTED ON MY GOD DAMN BLUSH. Like, what the hell, girl? You kiss me out nowhere and 'spect me not ta be shocked, in the least at that. Well shit._

_THEN—_

_I made a damn sorry excuse 'bout havin' ta feed my cat. Shit. I don't have a cat. This is gettin' long and I gotta be at work at the bar in 'bout a half an hour. I'm so done with life. _

_-_Shizuo Heiwajima writ this day, _5/22/13 _

I took a shower and got myself cleaned up for work, cleaned my shoes and put on my bowtie. Strict policy of the club I work at. I walked to work and took a key out and opened up. All I had to do is get the chair off the top of some tables an' turn on the "Open" sign by 6:00pm . I got ever'thin' done by then, of course. Tonight we had some strippers comin' in, oooo-hooo-hoooo. This is gone be a busy and good night.

"Welcome and goodevenin'," I said from the bar, bent over getting' some beer out getting' ready to take orders.

"Why, thank you. I'll have a pitcher of beer," the old man, a usual, with a greying beard and short military style hair cute said. His wrinkles were startin' to look worse. He musta caught wind of her cheatin' on 'im… Again. I feel sorry for the poor guy.

"Give me a minute and I'll have it right up, Sir," I said out of habit. I poured it into a pitcher and set 'im outta glass and slid it down the coun'er.

The music was starting to thump and people started to arrive. I was basically the manager. Not that I never really needed to manage much. But tonight, since them strippers 'er gone be in, I'll prob'ly have to separate some perverted, little men and throw 'em outta the club. Tonight might be more a nuisance than I thought at first.

"Shizu-channnn~" a little somewhat familiar voice sang.

_What. The. Hell. _

"What'd ya' like?" I said a bit too harsh than I shoulda.

"I don't drink." I was looking down so I had no clue whose voice this might be. "I thought I'd come visit Shizu-chan after our little date—

_WAIT. HOLY SON OF A FUCK. I KNOW SHE DID NOT JUST SHOW UP AT MY WORK. HELL NAW. THAT IS TOO DAMN FAR._

Last night…" Sophei-chan said.

(Sorry this is all I had time to write. I know it's REALLY short but bear with me. ALSO—

Don't expect an update until at least the 26th if not later. I'm gonna be outta town.. so… Hope you liked Shizuo's perspective and diary and the little medieval way he said "writ this day," and everything. The accent is supposed to be southern. And it should be pretty accurate for some people. I am southern after all, so I know the mannerisms of a lot of southern people. I really hope you could understand it. I know some that speak and cut off more letters outta a word than that. Even me… But I wanted everyone to be able to remotely read it so… Make sure you review and follow/favorite! If you don't have an account make one! –Shizzy Hitsu-chan )


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Visit II

I looked up stunned. Hell yeah, I was stunned. When'd the bitch find out where I work? She's startin' ta get a bit creepy.

"Cat got your tongue, Shizu-chan?" She looked at me with this evil smirk that half pissed me off and half turned me on. Like, what the fuck's with that, ne?  
"The cat ain't got _my_ tongue. Why are you here? At my job," I said, calmly as I might.

"Wow, Shizu-chan _is _a bad listener. The Flea was right. I told you I was here to visit after our date last night."

"What do ya want?" I said, bluntly as I might.

"I just wanted to come see my adorable Shizu-chan a bit. You can't make me leave."

"Oh hell yes I can make you leave, gurly. You better not push yer luck."

"You won't throw me out Shizu-chan, now will you?" she pouted sarcastically and stuck her lip out. She reached her hand up and stroked my jaw.

"Order somethin' er get out."

"Okay, okay. Just give me whatever."

_Ha. 'xactly what I hoped she'd say. Now I'll pour her the strongest shit in the house and have this girl puking her ass out. Hope money ain't no problem. Hell. It better not cause I'll come after her ass._

So, I fixed her a round and pushed it across the counter to her. She smiled at it. Bet she's thinkin' how ta make 'er next move.

* * *

A few moments passed and I was already busy filling orders for all the other customers. Tonight was a bit unusual. More younger people than I was used to. And then there being strippers tonight pulled in the more perverted crowd. Old men. Some younger. Most of them there just because of the strippers anyway. It was starting to get hot from all the bodies. I walked over to the thermostat in the back and turned the air on higher. There. A new upbeat song started playing that I'd never heard before. Guess that's what happens when new customers come in and start requesting music.

"It's pretty packed tonight, Shizu-chan." _No shit, Sherlock. Only dumbass would think it wasn't crowded. _"Are you sure you can handle it, Shizuo. It's very stressful isn't it? And you don't even have a girlfriend to go home to. Poor little Shizu-chan."

"Damn you. You don't have to be an ass. I know I'm single and I'm pretty sure everyone else does too. I mean, you see how they avoid me. They do avoid me, obviously."

"Shizu-chan, you wanna get out of here after your shift? Maybe we can do a few dirty deeds together," Sophei said with a seductive tone, winking with a smirk across her face.

A/N: This is very short, I know. But I want to put something out there for you since I haven't in several days. (Just got home from vacation yesterday afternoon.) I plan to update again in a bit (next 12 hours) or so. Maybe, maybe not. Hope you enjoyed. Would you like this fanfic to alternate between Sophei and Shizuo's perspectives or stay one or the other? Please mention what you would like to see in future chapters in the reviews and I'll see what I can do, etc, etc.


	6. Chapter 6: Shizuo's Sinful Lust

(Sopheii's P.O.V.)

The bar has just cleared out and Shizuo was cleaning up.

* * *

I waited outside the bar entrance, waiting for Shizu-chan. Why was I waiting? What did I find so interesting about him? I don't know, I just know that he's sorta beaautiful. His looks, his personality, the soft growl he does when he sees me. I giggled to myself as Shizu-chan than walked out of the bar, locking it up.

"Shizu-chan!" I almost yelled excitedly, a bit _too _excitedly.

He turned around, looking a bit shocked, "Oh, hey Sopheii-chan."

"You ready to go back to my place?" I said with a small grin.

"Listen, I'm not sure that's a good idea." He said with a face of worry.

"Oh, lighten up will ya? We're just going to have some fun," I then grabbed his arm and pulled him along, taking him to my apartment.

* * *

Once home, I sat him down and walked to the kitchen to fix myself some herbal tea.

"You want some hearbal tea, Shizu-chan?" I asked, almost knowing his answer.

"Well," He paused momentarily, "I could just have a sip of yours, if that's okay."

"Uh, but wouldn't that be like an indirect kiss?" I blushed softly, hiding my face from him.

"Well, uh, I wasn't thinking like that!." I couldn't see his face but I'm sure he was blushing.

After the tea had been brewed, I took my cup full and walked over, sitting next to him. He then took my cup away and licked the rim after taking himself a sip.

"Unnessecary." I took the cup away with a feeling I had a very red tinted face.

He than scooted closer to me, placing his arm around my waist. I didn't know what to do, I didn't expect this. Early he'd been so... I don't know... Like a little school boy...

* * *

When I turned to look at him, all I saw was his face with a soft expression on it. This being very unusual for Shizu-chan. I didn't move because I actually wanted to kiss him, but I also knew that he probably only felt sorry for me. He knew that I had interest, so he is probably only toying with me. I pushed him back softly and looked in his eyes.

"Shizu-chan.." I said with a soft tone, still not knowing how to respond.

"Hm?" He looked in my eyes as well, now.

"I-I didn't think you wanted to kiss me." I felt my lip start to quiver a bit.

He turned his head to the side as a very faint blush appeared on his cheeks. He was cute when he blushed like that.  
In a very casual tone he spoke, "Actually the exact opposite." He than pulled me onto his lap, forcefully.

"Ah! Sh-Shizu-chan, what are you-?" He than moved my legs so that I was straddling him. I didn't know what to do, the strongest, most handsome man in Ikebukero had pulled me on his lap, when he didn't even want to come over in the first place.

"Sopheii-chan, can I kiss you..? I thought I should ask first..." His deep brown eyes looked at me with the most pure of looks. I never thought Shizu-chan could be so soft and gentle. I then softly nodded, even though on the inside, this is all I ever wanted from him. He softly leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against mine.

A/N: Durarara is not owned by me. And this is a collab with alliithekat go follow her niggers.**  
**

-Shizzy


End file.
